bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Geten
|epithet= |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk=Unnamed Ice Manipulation Quirk |status=Alive |family= |occupation=Villain Paranormal Liberation Front Lieutenant (Co-commander of the Violet Regiment) |affiliation=Meta Liberation Army (Previously) Paranormal Liberation Front |fightingstyle= Long Range |teams=Violet Regiment |debut=Chapter 218 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery=Yes }} , dubbed by Mr. Compress, is a Villain and was a member of the Meta Liberation Army. Later, the Liberation Army and League of Villains came together to form the Paranormal Liberation Front, and he becomes one of its nine lieutenants. He currently serves as a leader for the "Vanguard Action Guerilla Warfare Regiment: Violet" along with Dabi. Appearance Under his hood, Geten appears to possess pale, messy hair of varying lengths and light-colored eyes that are framed by a set of long eyelashes. His eyes apparently glow even when the rest of his face is hidden in shadow. Geten is clad in a thick, dark-colored that reaches down below his knees, done up in the center with seven white buttons, with a fur-lined hood that covers his face from view. He also sports black baggy pants and a pair of lace-up winter boots. Gallery Geten Unhooded Profile.png|Geten without his hood. Personality Geten appears to be a loyal warrior of the Liberation Army and is a devout believer in his principles. He feels greatly indebted and thankful to Re-Destro for granting him more power, and desires to create a world where the strongest superpowers stand at the top of the hierarchy. The ice villain is very proud of his Meta Ability, and claims he has been honing it for years. He is not focused on becoming a hero and never attended school; instead, he's lived his life by constantly training his abilities under the belief that one's greatest worth is the strength of their power. Synopsis History In his youth, Geten didn't attend school and instead focused his efforts on strengthening his power to control ice by himself and became a skilled user. Re-Destro helped Geten hone his Meta Ability. One time, when the Grand Commander was burned, Geten's ability evolved and suddenly allowed him to control the temperature of ice. In anticipation for the coming conflict against the League of Villains, Re-Destro assigned Geten to deal with the League's most troublesome Meta Ability, Dabi's long-ranged flames. Re-Destro claims Geten is the keystone of the entire Army and entrusts him to protect their cause. Meta Liberation Army Arc Just prior to Re-Destro declaring war on the League of Villains, Geten attends a meeting along with the top brass of the organization. They manage to capture Giran and use him as bait to lead the League of Villains into Deika City. Geten is tasked with dealing with the League's only wide-range fighter, Dabi. He conceals his presence and tries to crush Dabi with a pair of giant ice gauntlets. The wielder of blue flames is able to evade the attack and appears unimpressed by his opponent's ice. The hooded warrior asks Dabi why he didn't release his flames at the start of the war, suggesting something is wrong with his Meta Ability. Dabi soon counters with a flame attack that melts Geten's ice. The ice warrior propels himself into the air and collects all the ice in the area to form a giant floating mass of ice. He tells Dabi that he has spent his entire life honing his Quirk, and Dabi's flames cannot hope to melt it. The elements collide, splitting the battlefield. Dabi's flames prove extremely hot and melt away the giant mass of ice. However, Geten uses what's left to freeze the water around them to create more weapons. Dozens of Twice clones flood the area and the ice warrior counter attacks with a massive ice wave that erupts from the underground water lines, devastating numerous city blocks and singlehandedly eliminating the army Twice had created. Geten claims that in a liberated future, social status will be determined by the strength of someone's Meta Ability. Dabi is annoyed by the statement and tells his opponent to just die already. The ice warrior claims it will be Dabi who dies on this day because he's figured out a weakness - Dabi's flames burn himself if he uses them for prolonged periods of time. Geten and Dabi's battle continues, and both of them become worn out from the fight. Suddenly, a giant monster invades Deika City, seemingly to aid the League of Villains. Skeptic warns Re-Destro of its appearance but this doesn't stop Geten's concern. Worried for the supreme commander, Geten abandons his bout with Dabi and tries to overwhelm the monster with ice, only to be effortlessly slapped aside by the beast. Later, after Re-Destro and Tomura's fight is over, Geten is seen standing on stage with the other newly-appointed lieutenants of the League of Villains and Meta Liberation Army's united force, the Paranormal Liberation Front, as Re-Destro announces this new alliance to the rest of the old Army. Abilities Overall Abilities: Re-Destro regards Geten as a valuable asset to the Meta Liberation Army. The ice warrior claims to have spent his entire life mastering his Meta Ability, demonstrating this by creating various sophisticated ice constructions as well as using his ice to launch or lift himself through the air in order to outmaneuver his opponents. Dabi, who is a powerful villain in his own right, was able to tell at a glance that Geten is a strong opponent. He was also able to catch Dabi off guard and completely hide his presence on the battlefield. Meta Ability Unnamed Ice Manipulation Quirk: Geten's Meta Ability grants him the power to freely manipulate any and all nearby ice. He can also control the temperature of the ice and even freeze any nearby water as well, turning it into ice that he can manipulate. The range of this Quirk's effect can be spread as far as across an entire town. He can freely gather, move, and use ice to attack and/or defend. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Geten's name translates to . *Geten's villain name alias, "Iceman", comes from the hero mutant of the same name from the Marvel Comics . **His clothes make him also similar to Megaman franchise's Ice Man and DC's Captain Cold. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Emitters Category:Meta Liberation Army Category:Villains Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Antagonists Category:Paranormal Liberation Front Category:Males Category:B-Rank Villains